guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Game updates/20070717
Update 2 - Tuesday July 17, 2007 Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug that corrupted geometry on Intel 915, 945, and 965 graphics chips. * Fixed a Party Search issue that caused some players to crash. * Fixed the district drop-down list so that it no longer displays unavailable districts and territories. * Fixed a map error in D'Alessio Seaboard. Miscellaneous * English districts are now referred to as Common districts. GuildWiki notes *This update restored the bug which causes the ocean to appear with a random color on the title and character selection screens. *In Raisu Palace (explorable) hard mode, party does not get returned to outpost when all members reach 60dp. *The Dye Preview Screen no longer allows a player to drag and drop items into the screen to be previewed. Instead one must now preview each item by double clicking on the relevant dye and choosing the item desired to be previewed. Update - Tuesday July 17, 2007 Party Search * Whenever a party enters Party Search, an automatic message will now broadcast to players in that party’s current district. For example, if Ancient Shahmat sets “glf monk” as the party’s description in the Party Search panel, “Ancient Shahmat: Party Search – glf monk” will appear in the Chat panel of players in the same district as Ancient Shahmat. * Whenever a party leader broadcasts “glf,” “lfg,” lfp,” “wtb,” “wts,” or “wtt” in All chat, that party will now be entered into Party Search automatically with that chat message used as the party's description. Note however that messages that contain spaces in-between these acronyms will not automatically be entered in the party search window. However, an advantage of this is you will be able to broadcast your message for more than one line in length per entry. User Interface * The Trade panel now displays the name as well as the icon of trade items present in the trade cart, and a warning message now displays when the person you are trading with changes the offer. * The Party panel now automatically resizes vertically to match the contents of the panel. * The Party panel now maintains the same position it was placed in while in outposts and missions. * The Party panel join frame has been moved to the bottom of the panel. * Allies and pets are now listed in collapsible groups in the Party panel while in a mission. Domain of Anguish To balance the Domain of Anguish appropriately for a wider variety of players, the difficulty of this realm has been adjusted. Some of the changes apply only to Normal mode. * In Normal mode only, all world effects outside of the final battle have been removed. * In Normal mode only, damage output has been reduced for a variety of monsters. * The size of several monster groups found in the beginning areas of the City of Torc'qua and the The Foundry of Failed Creations have been reduced. * The Enraged ability possessed by creatures in the Domain of Anguish has been adjusted. This ability now gives the caster +50% damage when below 70% Health, and an additional +50% damage when below 30% Health. * Fixed a bug that occasionally caused Mallyx to stop reacting in combat. Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug in the Nightfall mission the Grand Court of Sebelkeh that caused rifts to erroneously display blue bars when being recaptured by the Blasphemy. * Fixed a bug that prevented the Factions quest "A Formal Introduction" from loading if players had quests from the Dragon Festival in their Quest Logs. Miscellaneous * The Tyrian World Map has been enlarged and adjusted in preparation for Guild Wars Eye of the North. * Improved the system for throttling chat spam. * The Sunspear Rebirth Signet is now sorted under Sunspear skills in the Skills and Attributes panel. * The Lightbringer's Gaze and the Lightbringer’s Signet are now sorted under Lightbringer skills in the Skills and Attributes panel. * Additional behavioral modifications have been made to the Luxon Warriors in Fort Aspenwood. * Master Architect Gunther no longer runs in front of Fort Aspenwood's green gate. GuildWiki notes * The update is very big in size at 569.1 MB and almost 25,000 files. The vast majority of that content are files that will be used in the upcoming expansion, The Eye of the North. It is common for ArenaNet to do so before the release of new campaigns, most likely to limit server load upon the game release. Undocumented changes * The "fix" to Mallyx the Unyielding included a fix to the exploit used to kill him which relied on leaving a Flesh Golem corpse outside the door and then having one party member use Necrotic Traversal or Consume Corpse to jump to it. Now, when the party enters the Citadel all corpses and minions will get pulled in with them. * On the login and character selection screens, the sky in the background is a bit darker. This update also fixed a bug which caused the ocean to appear with a random color on the title and character selection screens. * The skill icon for Whirlwind Attack has been changed and the damage output at Sunspear level 9 changed from 18 to 19. * When sending a skill template to chat, the words "Skill Template:" will appear in bright green, followed by the name of the template in white. Previously, the link was yellow and showed only the template name. * Skill description when hovering over a skill now have the linked attribute listed in dark red. * When a character under level 20 levels up, the level-up message now includes how many attribute points that character has gained. * A "use best texture filtering" option has been added in the graphics tab in the options. * Sky effects have been changed. * Ascalon Guards now have a new armor set. * Monk Elite Woven armor no longer shares an inventory icon with normal Monk Woven armor. * All ranged weapons that are upgraded with elemental mods now make the same sound as a wand with the same elemental damage. * Necrosis's damage has been increased. * Reaper's Mark's recharge changed from 12 to 15 seconds. * Shing Jea Monastery and Kaineng Center are now back to normal. *Kick and Leave buttons on the party bar have been reversed. *In GvG Automated Tournaments you need to have 4 14 day members in your guild, as opposed to 4 members from you guild and 4 14 day people it previously was Bugs and glitches introduced * Much of the skill updates added on June 15th, such as the changes to Spawning Power and Fast Casting as well as the other Mesmer skills, were reverted. This is probably only accidental. * Some minor graphical errors were added on the Tyria map. This has since been fixed. * Many players have reported a graphical problem that causes characters to appear with stretched or missing body parts. This has since been fixed. * In the Fort Aspenwood mission, Siege Turtles did not cast Siege Turtle Attack in some matches. This has since been fixed. * Vampirism no longer scales with Sunspear rank, and now does 10 life stealing independent of rank. * In the Ring of Fire mission, the updated map now shows water where there is actually normal ground. * The Male Paragon's /bowhead emote is bugged. Their right arm will continuously "fall" then reset when using the emote. * In observer mode, duplicate party bars will not expand correctly if there are collapsible allies in the party. Category:Game updates